borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Theories on Getting good loot from craw.
I have a few theories that either helped me or it was just complete luck. I splitscreened 2 lv 61's; one siren and one hunter both with +2 to find rare and all weapon prof. at 50. I got 2 Pearlescents and freakn awesome oranges. But this is just a theory it could of been complete luck, anyone have any theorys on this? Drejnaught 18:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught I've split screened with two +2 Find Rare Item characters before, and even then I've only managed to get one or two Pearl's... and that was like 20+ times before I got anything out of it. I don't think the +2's help to actually GET a Pearl item, but they do improve the quality of any items you get (exp: regularly a Volcano 500 dmg, 0.8 ROF, 1.8 zoom.. with +2 rare items = 600-700 Volcano, 1.0 ROF, 2.7 zoom etc..). I always make sure that least one person in the party has a +2 to Rare Items, but I don't think it improves the chance of Pearls.. I believe that that's a set chance per each play. Once again, I'm not 100/100...Hui Tian 19:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) those 2 volcanoes are horrible. I get 800-900 and great guns although ive never found a pearl That was an example man... just realistic numbers i was tossing off of the top of my head for volcano... 22:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) It's all a random loot system, again, RANDOM. People have tried things that have shown results only for another person to try it as well and see nothing/worse drops. Find Rare Items has been proven to be broken, those crazy modders made a +1,000,000 find rare items class mod. Guess what? Nothing changed. NOhara24 00:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You haven't actually stated any 'theories' whatsoever... 02:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm inclined to agree with NOhara24 - I don't think the +2FRI mod does a damn thing, or at least certainly it doesn't increase the number of Orange or Cyan weapons/items that Craw drops. I did 120 Craw runs with 1 to 4 Sirens all wearing the mod vs 120 runs without the mod. With it I got 678 Orange weapons and 3 Cyan weapons. Without it I got 733 Orange weapons, 1 Cyan weapon and 2 Cyan shields. Since I wasn't recording the stats of each weapon I can't say whether I got better ones with it on, but it didn't seem that way to me - pretty much of a muchness. A fuller report of my results can be found on the Spawning Rate of Legendary Weapons page. As far as getting more Cyan weapons - who knows? The damn things are so rare that trying to come up with a way of testing any theory is just beyond me. I've put 100s of hours into killing Craw for precious little return, and the few I have found I don't use - they aren't actually better to play with than my Orange weapons. Take the Tsunami - it ought to be a killer weapon with a Siren, but the slow bullets make it poor at long range. The Avenger just sucks compared to an Ogre for a Soldier or Brick. I'm crap with launchers, so the Undertaker isn't any use to me. The only one of the Cyans that is really up there is the Serpens, and I haven't found one yet (I made one in GearCalc/Willowtree to try it out and it is a fantastic weapon). Same for the Bessie though the slow RoF limits it a bit. Considering how rare Cyans are Gearbox should have made them a bit more devastating IMO. Outbackyak 07:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) @Outbackyak, but that's the thing with borderlands. Just because you get the gun you want doesn't mean it's going to spawn with good parts. The pearl weapons have the capability to be the most devastating guns in borderlands, by far. I've got a bessie with a .6 RoF that pulls ~1300 Dmg IIRC, and it's better than every other sniper rifle I've ever used. (Cyclops, Penetrator, Lance, Cobra, Orion, etc.) Most times if I don't one shot something it's JUST quick enough that I can get another shot off and down it. However, it's only weakness is against Lance. I can take out infantry units in one hit, but most times other units take 2-3 shots because of the armor. But it's still my #1 choice. The tsunami my girlfriend uses with her siren works wonders against them. She doesn't even have to switch guns to take out their shield. But, this is my experience. Before I "fixed" the tsunami in willowtree it had a thumper clip and no scope, so I understand what you're getting at. NOhara24 16:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The avenger is amazing in PvP combat.... they should make some kind of multiplayer matchmaking for pvp soon, cause just playin story mode is gay.. Drejnaught 23:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught